oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Slayer
Official description Walkthrough *To start the quest, talk to Morgan in Draynor Village. The building he is located in is just north of Ned's building. He will tell you that a vampire is causing distress by killing the inhabitants of Draynor Village. He asks you to kill it. He will tell you to go to the Blue Moon Inn and talk to Dr. Harlow who he says was a former vampire slayer. Before heading to Varrock, open and search the drawers in the room above to receive garlic. *Now head to southern Varrock. Go to the Blue Moon Inn which is located there. When approaching from the south entrance, you will see first a cottage to the east, and directly north of it, an inn with a blue moon sign. This is the Blue Moon Inn. *Once inside, talk to Dr. Harlow. Tell him Morgan needs his help. He will want you to buy him a beer. Talk to the bartender in the room, buy a beer for 2 gold coins, and then talk to Dr. Harlow again. He will talk about vampires and give you a stake and a stake hammer. *Now that you have the required items, you must now fight the vampire. Make sure you at least have the stake hammer and the stake. A weapon, armour and food are highly recommended for low-levelled players. The garlic is optional, however it greatly weakens the vampire, so it is advised to bring some. *To obtain the garlic, return to Morgan's house. Upstairs, open the drawers and search the drawers, each search will provide one bulb of garlic. *Go to Draynor Village, and head north to Draynor Manor. Once inside, go east towards the large stairs that lead downwards. Go down them. There will be a coffin at the back of the room. Open it and a cutscene with play of you attempting to stake Count Draynor, but it doesn't go in deep enough. He will teleport out of his coffin and attack you. *If you have garlic, he will become very weak and can be more easily defeated. Despite this, it is still useful to note that if you don't have any, every time you hit a "0" on him, Count Draynor will heal 10 Life Points of health. An efficient way to kill him is by using the fire strike attack, for low levelled players, so it is advised to bring lots of runes. It is also recommended to bring an emergency teleport, such as a Varrock teleport or an Explorer's ring 3, to escape from the battle if it should prove ill despite all your efforts. Please note that if the count returns to his coffin before you kill him or if you leave for any reason, you must return to Dr. Harlow and obtain another stake before you attempt to kill him again.. *If or when you defeat him, you will automatically strike the stake with the hammer. If he disappears before you have the chance to stake him, you simply need to kill him faster, as he disappears after a period of time. *To exit Draynor Manor you will not be able to use the main entrance. Instead, go back upstairs, then head into the room immediately east, and exit through the door in the north of this room (adjacent the shovel on the floor). *Speak to Morgan to finish the quest. Once you've spoken to him, QUEST COMPLETE! Reward * 3 Quest Points. * 4825 Attack experience. Music unlocked *Tiptoe *I'm Counting on You Trivia * Despite the quest being titled Vampire Slayer, Count Draynor is actually a vampyre. * In RuneScape Classic and in early RuneScape 2, Dr. Harlow was originally located at the Jolly Boar Inn. Jagex later moved him to the Blue Moon Inn. * In the RuneScape Classic version Count Draynor was a level 43. This was switched when RuneScape 2 was made. * Count Draynor is based on Bram Stoker's classic vampire, Count Dracula. * The Attack experience gained from this quest (almost 5,000) will level a character's attack from 1 to 20. * Combat-skill experience gained while fighting Count Draynor is reduced dramatically, the reason may be due to the fact that a high level player could intentionally not bring a hammer or stake with him while fighting the vampire, thus making his health limitless, resulting in fantastic training for the player, especially since the Count Draynor is very susceptible when you have Garlic in your inventory. * This was the first ever quest to be released in RuneScape after the beta testing period, thus making it the second quest in RuneScape's history. * If you open the coffin at the same time as another player, you will both attempt to skate him, one vampire will teleport, but then another vampire will walk out of him. then you will both start fighting. * Players may obtain an unlimited supply of garlic from the food larder after beginning the quest (for a price). This may be sold for a minimal profit as it currently sells for coins each. * Many pures choose to do this quest as it give attack exp without giving any consitiution exp, minus the would-be time spent training. * The quest used to end when you killed Count Draynor, but now, you must speak to Morgan to finish it completely. * Originally, you only needed a standard hammer to kill him instead of the stake hammer. After the quest has been completed, players may keep the stake hammer. * Players used to be able to trap the count on the other side of his coffin, but this is no longer possible. * If you open the coffin before starting the quest, and you are killed by Count Draynor, instead of dying he will place you into a small cell and he says that he is "Saving you for later..." You can escape the cell by exiting through the crack in the wall inside the cell. This, however, can only be done once, as at the 2nd time and further, there appears a message in the chat box, saying, "The vampire decides you're not worth snacking on and kills you." nl:Vampire Slayer de:Der Vampirjäger no:Vampire Slayer es:Vampire Slayer Category:Quests Category:Vampire Slayer Category:Free-to-play quests